memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. Performers I was under the impression that if an article was in a subcategory that it shouldn't also be in the parent category. Apparently I was... misinformed? -- Renegade54 21:07, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Editing I guess that you have to be special to add information to topics so others have a better idea of what is being discussed. :Um, no... you just have to follow policy. Copying dictionary terms and information from other sites is a copyright infringement. --From Andoria with Love 04:47, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Re: In Memoriam I'm boggled by your cataloging of dates & departed -- let me take a moment to offer a couple words of encouragement for your efforts: Good job! -- and, I'm curious: Just how do you manage to track down and keep up with all of that information? Seems like the logistics would split one's brain... --Sasoriza 05:12, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Firstly, thank you for the compliment. I do try hard to update the memoriam info. I'm glad to say there doesn't seem to have been any Trek-related deaths recently. Anyways, to answer your question, alt.obituaries at Google Groups is a great place to go for death notices & obituaries. If someone dies, it's pretty much guaranteed to be posted on there – whether it's a celebrity or a regular joe. Other places I check include the obituary pages at EInsiders and the recent deaths page at Wikipedia. I also receive death notices via e-mail from CNN, although I am usually already aware of those deaths before I see the notices. But, yeah, that's where I get my info. Now you know my secrets. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Cool--thanks for sharing the info! Keep up the good work! (Although I wish there didn't have to be any more deaths to catalog...) --Sasoriza 19:06, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Samuel Beckett The reversion of the Beckett post restores incorrect information. Beckett was not an artist; he was a playwright and novelist. And nobody in their right mind would consider him "similarly natured" to Van Gogh, who mutilated himself and committed suicide, whereas Beckett lived well into his eighties. I don't see what the problem was with a fuller citation, which gave more and more accurate information for anybody who might be wondering what Sisko's allusion meant. Most Wanted Template I noticed that you made some changes to it last night (via the CSS file) and notice that it looks like this now: ::Agriculture,, Pablo Marcos, Ranger spacecraft, Mortal Gods, Blood bank, John Costanza, Agustin Mas, Tom McCraw, * Note the double comma at the start there, and the odd formatting at the end? It just doesn't look quite right at the moment. -- Sulfur 15:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Copied content No, it is not a copyright infringement as Wikipedia is licensed under the GFDL, and therefore can be freely copied and distributed. There is therefore nothing wrong with copying Wikipedia content here. Adamwankenobi 01:02, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Supply ship Thanks for the cleanup work...I still don't have the hang of all the little tricks and stuff. While you're at it, could you amend the "starship classifications" LIST to include supply ships? I dont know how to edit the lists at all...Capt Christopher Donovan 11:20, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Sure, I can take care of it. And you're welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Acutally, now that I look at the list, I don't think it's supposed to include names of specific ships. If I'm misunderstanding you, though, please let me know. I'm assuming you want me to add specific ships to the list, but that isn't what that list is for. However, if I can find a list of specific supply ships, I will add those to the supply vessel page, where they are better suited. --From Andoria with Love 11:31, 10 August 2006 (UTC) **No, I'm asking you to add the generic classification "supply ship" to the ship types list. The Lantree may be the only time we hear this designation used, but the term itself is generic, not ship specific.Capt Christopher Donovan 19:32, 10 August 2006 (UTC) **PS, when you moved the article to "Federation Supply Ship", you broke all the links I'd established to my article, and I'm not sure how to fix that...Capt Christopher Donovan 19:37, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Thoughts I finally posted some thoughts in response to your inquiry at Nominations for administratorship, in case you hadn't seen them. If you had, then never mind. :) -- Renegade54 20:13, 10 August 2006 (UTC) my new article If you've read it ("Supply ship") I'd be interested in what you thought...it's the first real article I've done 'ground up'...I usually just tinker with existing mateial.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:08, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :(to Shran) "What is it with you, anyway?" ;) - AJ Halliwell 09:12, 11 August 2006 (UTC) I was a little disappointed at how much the article shrank after your edits, but you're the 'expert'... :) I can see how the article looked 'padded', I was just trying to be thorough with my cross linking and referencing. Oh, and AJ, your thoughts would be appreciated too, though to see the article as I wrote it you'll have to look in the history... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 09:18, 11 August 2006 (UTC) First Contact script Hi Shran, did'nt thought about any copyright issues before I placed it, sorry. Can you direct me to the disscusions about posting scripts, was'nt aware of that either. It's a shame that scripts cannot be placed, I like the way movies and episodes evolve before the writers are finished with them. -- Q 17:41, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :A discussion regarding a script's place on MA can be found here. It's rather brief, and if you wish, you can resurrect the discussion in Ten Forward, but MA can't post other people's works in their entirety (including scripts), so I'm not sure where it will get you. But you are most certainly welcome to bring it up. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:47, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. I probeably will not bring it up, it was just curiosity from my side. If it's a copyright violation the article should be delete, as far as I am concerned this can be done right now. No need for VfD. -- Q 18:50, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Signature Logo Are you on some kind of jihad against my signature logo pic or something? I hope you have better things to do with your time than this. This is just one step above tampering with with a personal user page. Please stop this nonsense...--Sheliakcorp talk 18:18, 15 August 2006 (UTC)--Sheliakcorp talk 18:18, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Oddness So, you gonna be having that baby any time soon? :P -- Renegade54 15:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Technical Manual stuff I would get a copy and double check the info User:Capt Christopher Donovan says is from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. He has a tendency to take pieces of information and build upon them with assumption (what I have come to call "1+1+Z=3" where "Z" is an undefined variable). --OuroborosCobra talk 19:04, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Tell me what you want looked up and I'll do it...if we're talking about the non-recoverability of the a Galaxy-class saucer after emergency planetfall, it's Page 29, right hand column. :And to answer Shran's edit question, the Tech Manuals (according to what I've been told of policy are not "canon" but are a "permitted resource" which means the data is canon unless/until contradicted.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:32, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and OC, REASONED INFERENCE (NOT "assumption") is a much more useful policy than "I need a screen cap to tell me space is black", IMO...and that's the last time I'm bringing it up...Capt Christopher Donovan 11:32, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::What the hell was that all about... and why is my talk page being used as a battleground? Anyway, a permitted resource doesn't necessarily mean its information can be used in the article, it means (the way I understand it) that its info can be used only to supplement on-screen info or otherwise be used in background information. In the case of the emergency saucer landing, it seems to supplment canon info (without contadicting anything), so that should be fine. Whether it should simply be limited to background information is another argument altogether, one I'm not willing to start up, so for now I'll just say "everything's fine as is". --From Andoria with Love 17:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, Shran...it wasn't my intention to make your talk page a battleground. OC has what I consider to be an EXTEMELY overly picky stance on when a statement can or cannot be made about the Trek universe, and he and I have been around this particular bush too many times recently. I'll try to keep our disagreements off your page from now on...Capt Christopher Donovan 20:39, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::That would be much appreciated, thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ST Reborn I noticed that that "reborn" fan fiction got merged into fan films .. is it even a film? their site is down and i doubt they've signed Gary Sinise to play McCoy -- seems more like they mightr have a photoshop collage project than a film... -- Captain M.K.B. 16:20, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, i even skipped over your vfd cmments about this. however, the thing has a new home at fan fiction websites -- and i shortened it from the ridiculous desription given original -- "Roddenberry's vision finally made successful by successful creator Jeremy in a new successful series" seemed kind of pedantic.. anyway, all's well that ends.. um, well, it ends. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 17:35, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::Good enough for me! Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 19 August 2006 (UTC) My edits Excuse me? Why did you revert my edits? I'm recategorizing article in case you hadn't noticed. I'm getting sick of this fucking shit. Every damn time I make a move, someone reverts it. Adamwankenobi 23:56, 19 August 2006 (UTC)